Seed Of Chucky
Seed of Chucky is a 2004 supernatural comedy slasher film, the fifth installment of the Child's Play franchise, and sequel to 1998's Bride Of Chucky as well as the first film to be distributed by an another company since Child's Play. The film was written and directed by Don Mancini, who created the series and has written all of the films. With this entry, Mancini made his directorial debut. Plot Six years after the previous film, Glen, the son of Chucky and Tiffany, has a nightmare in which he murders a little girl's parents. In reality, he is living a life of embarrassment and abuse as a ventriloquist's dummy. After being forced to perform and locked inside a cage, Glen sees Chucky and Tiffany on television. Desperate to know his parents, Glen tracks Chucky and Tiffany to Hollywood, to the prop room of Jennifer Tilly's horror film, which includes the Chucky and Tiffany dolls. Glen uses a voodoo amulet to bring them back to life. Jennifer unwarily brings the inanimate-seeming Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen home with her. Glen asks his parents why they murder, as he feels violence is bad. Chucky replies that it helps them to relax, but Tiffany, feeling parental responsibility, agrees with Glen and forces Chucky to agree to stop killing people for the sake of their son. Chucky promises to do so, but crosses his fingers behind his back. Jennifer tries to get a role as the Virgin Mary in Redman's directorial debut, and after he tells her she is not right for the part, she invites him to her house. Chucky and Tiffany make plans to transfer their souls into Redman and Jennifer. As Jennifer and Redman start to make love, Tiffany knocks them out and uses a turkey baster to inseminate Jennifer with Chucky's semen. Chucky takes Glen on a car ride. After driving Britney Spears' car off the road, killing her, they proceed to photographer Pete Peters' darkroom. Peters had taken pictures of Tilly kissing Redman and of Chucky masturbating. When Glen tries to warn Peters that Chucky is about to attack, Peters bump into a shelf, causing a jar of sulphuric acid to fall into his head, accidentally killing him. Chucky, overjoyed with pride, believes Glen did this on purpose. Jennifer awakens the following morning, realizes that she is pregnant, and claims Redman is responsible. When he denies this, Tiffany disembowels and kills him. The next day, Jennifer wakes up only to find herself with a full pregnant belly, a consequence of the voodoo magic. Chucky attacks and captures Jennifer during a phone call. Her chauffeur, Stan, serves as Chucky's replacement body due to Redman's death. Jennifer's assistant Joan tries to help her, but she is killed by Glen's murderous twin sister, Glenda, whose soul shares Glen's body. Tiffany discovers this and smacks Glenda to bring back Glen, who is horrified at what has happened. After Jennifer gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Chucky has an epiphany: he finally accepts remaining inside the doll. Disgusted, Tiffany rejects Chucky and decides to take Glen with her. Chucky throws a knife at Jennifer to stop Tiffany transferring her soul into her body and leaving him, but Stan jumps in to save her and is mortally wounded. As police arrive, all the dolls flee. Jennifer is rushed to the hospital, but claims she wants to see her babies. Tiffany drugs Jennifer and begins to possess her, but Chucky breaks in and kills Tiffany with an ax. Before Tiffany dies, she tells Glen not to make the same mistakes she and Chucky have. Devastated by his mother's death, Glen snaps and challenges Chucky to a fight. Jennifer throws Chucky's ax to Glen, and Glen impales Chucky. Chucky assumes it's Glenda again, but Glen reveals it is actually him, finally able to kill in revenge for his mother's death. He dismembers Chucky and suffers an emotional breakdown. Five years later, at a birthday party for Jennifer's children Glen and Glenda, a nanny quits her job because Jennifer's daughter Glenda scares her. Jennifer lets the nanny quit, only to kill her when she turns away. Jennifer's eyes glow green, revealing that Tiffany was successful in transferring her soul. Glen has one more birthday present to open. When he does so, Chucky's severed arm springs up to grab him, and his infamous laugh is heard as the screen fades to black. Cast * Brad Dourif as Chucky * Jennifer Tilly as herhelf/Tiffany * Billy Boyd as Glen * Redman as himself * Hannah Spearritt as Joan * John Waters as Pete Peters * Jason Flemyng as Santa * Steve Lawton as Stan * Tony Gardner as himself * Rebecca Santos as Fulvia * Keith-Lee Castle as Bill “Psychs” Sykes * Simon James Morgan as Richard * Stephanie Chambers as Claudia's Mom * Betty Simons-Denville as Claudia * Beans El-Balawi as Human Glen * Kristina Hewitt as Human Glenda Deaths Trivia * The only Chucky film to be made by Rogue Pictures. * Quentin Tarantino was originally offered the role that Redman later played as the role was originally written for him in mind. * Was almost rated NC-17 by the MPAA. * This is only Chucky film that contains nudity. Category:Films